


A Night's Work

by Masium



Series: Whispers of the Air [3]
Category: The Blackout Club (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masium/pseuds/Masium
Summary: A lonely night of study is simply better when you have someone to work with. Even if you weren't expecting them to arrive.
Series: Whispers of the Air [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641139
Kudos: 3





	A Night's Work

**Author's Note:**

> So, Auice is my kid, but Ruby is the OC of RubyBloodRose, who's another member of the TBC community.

It was going to be another long night.

Auice had been given a fair amount of freedom recently. With her being taught how to report for the Voice, she used up a lot of time with the Club and out in the night. So much that she began to fall behind in her studies. Now, her parents were cracking down on it. Originally, they were going to keep her inside for the night and force her to complete her homework. But she had managed to strike a deal up, she would finish her homework whilst out on a mission.

It seemed fair enough to her, she got to continue missions, as well as continue her homework thus pleasing her parents. Hell, she was sure even the Voice would approve of it since she would then be able continue to assist with her reports.

In her eyes everyone won.

However, what she wasn't expecting was a grappling hook to suddenly attach to the side of the treehouse and a child with a backpack to scramble up before flopping to the ground. Panting and looking completely exhausted.

They looked over the edge of the treehouse, and she could hear the calls of a Lucid searching for them, but the shouts were… different. Why was the Lucid shouting out something about algebra, and why were more arriving that followed along? The child let out a sigh of relief as they collapsed against the side of the treehouse before they finally noticed her. They both sat in complete silence as they stared at one another.

It must have looked so stupid. Here she was, dressed in her CHORUS jacket with a glowing hockey mask, simply sitting in a treehouse writing equations in a maths book.

She must have looked insane and terrifying in the darkness that shrouded her mask.

But what was more insane was the look of hope in the child's eyes.

She flinched as the child quickly scrambled over before yanking the book out of her hands, looking over it before they let out a suppressed cheer, turning towards her with a giant smile.

“This is the work for Mr Hendo’s class, right?” They spoke with excitement, practically vibrating in place.

She gave a slow nod after a few moments. She was extremely confused, was this someone that was in the same class as her?

They let out another cheer, before placing their hands to their mouth as they heard the Lucid call out in response. Auice could now see the child better now, it appeared to be a female.

“Can you please help me, I've been sooo lost on how the hell you're meant to formulate the algebra equations and everyone's been busy as all hell.”

Auice took another moment to take in what was said. A Club member was asking a Stalker, who could easily report them just or being there, for help with algebra. Was this another follower of the Voice and just trusted her?

No, obviously not, they were wearing the symbol of the Adversary, they were the enemy of the Voice, they wer-

Oh.

Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could now see who it was. She recognised the person that held her maths book as if it was a holy artifact. It was her friend, the medic of all and baker of the cookies she frequently stole. It was Ruby.

Well, this proved to be a difficult choice. On one hand, she did need to report to the Voice to make sure that her parents and herself were not harmed. On the other hand, Ruby was her friend.

In the end, her morals won the battle and she simply nodded to the question once again, shuffling over slightly to allow room as Ruby quickly took her place next to her, dragging her own pile of books out from the backpack she was carrying.

Perhaps she could help Auice as well, she was struggling with a bit of the work and could certainly use the help. With Ruby distracted by the maths work, she quickly flicked through a few of her books.

...

It appeared that Ruby had done.. barely any of the assigned work, sure there were a few notes here and there, mostly on algebra and in cursive that was clearly not hers, but it was mostly blank right now, as if it was brand new. Auice was just lucky that she frequently took notes in class and was able to keep up with the actual equations even if she hadn't done the correct workings, that and her stepmother was a part time tutor and would practically beat it into her head.

This was going to take some time to get through, she certainly wasn't just going to let her copy the answers.

He grabbed the book from Ruby, ignoring the dramatic gasp as she looked over her book and her own, eventually giving Ruby's book to her as well as a pen, as she opened up to a page and began to speak.

In hindsight, tutoring wasn’t as easy as it seemed. Especially with someone as hyper as Ruby. She constantly wanted to jump to the equations, and with the two mostly being still during the entire night Auice was beginning to feel the cold, even with her jacket on. It wasn’t even winter yet.

But it didn’t matter, Ruby still needed help and it was the best she could do to repay her for the cookies she had snuck away, so she’d continue to assist her until the work was completed. Besides, it wasn’t that long until sunrise. So the trip home would be fairly easy, and it was still Sunday, so she could easily sleep through the day.

If only Ruby would stop poking her to continue with the equation and let her return to her thoughts.

…

Oh, right.

Shaking her head after a moment, she let out a nervous chuckle. She’d been lost in her thoughts once more, well, no matter, the Lucids and Sleepers were beginning to return to their homes and she would need to sneak into her own.

She stood, stretching her arms and her back, shaking the stiffness from them as she placed her books in her backpack, before turning and waving at Ruby, checking the time on her phone quickly.

“Well, it’s fairly late now. We should all be getting back, perhaps we can continue another time?”

Ruby held her gaze for a moment, before letting out a bubbly laugh and shrugging, packing away her own items before she vaulted over the edge.

The night hadn’t been as long as she thought after all.


End file.
